


Link's Secret Fantasy

by ThatOtherBlonde (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blowjobs, Choking, Light BDSM, M/M, link - Freeform, rhett - Freeform, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThatOtherBlonde
Summary: Link finally gets the chance to live out his secret fantasy with Rhett.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Link's secret fantasy is to test Rhett's limits while they film their show, until he can't take it anymore.

Rhett and Link sat down next to each other at the desk, waiting to start the filming of Good Mythical Morning. 

"You ready for this", Rhett says with a smile as he looks over at Link. 

"I'm always ready", Link says back to Rhett with a smile. "You know that". Link subtly nudges Rhett on the arm. 

What Rhett doesn't know is that Link has something planned. Link wants to test Rhett's limits while they film the show. Link wants to see if he can turn Rhett on from under the table, and see just how he handles it. 

Link looks over at Rhett and the two men ready themselves before starting the show. 

"Good Mythical Morning", Rhett begins. "Can we guess if a fanfiction story is real just based on the title?" 

Link chimes in. "Lets talk about that". 

"Mythical Beasts, we love you and we wanted to dedicate this video to you. You guys are the best, always being there for us", Rhett starts off. "You guys are all very talented. So much talent that you can write a story that actually seems very believable" 

"That's right", Link says with a smile as he looks over at Rhett. "We're of course, talking about the fanfiction you write about us" 

"Yes Link", Rhett starts. "Now mythical beasts, we're flattered, we actually love it that you guys take the time to write these interesting stories so we are going to play a little game where I'm going to give Link the title of a fanfiction story, now it's either real or fake, I know which it is but Link doesn't, Link has to guess" 

"I'm excited about this", Link says as he smiles over at the camera. 

Rhett reaches for his laptop as he begins to pull up the list. Link smiles as he watches Rhett. Link can't help it when his mind starts to wander, thinking about Rhett. But, can you blame him. Espiacially when Rhett looks amazing as he does today. Rhett actually always looks amazing, but the way he looks right now is perfect. So perfect that all Link has to do is look over at Rhett and immediately gets aroused. The way Rhett's simple black t-shirt clung to his tone chest, to his elegantly stylied dirty blonde hair, and not to mention that perfectly rounded ass that would be calling out his name whenever he would walk away. 

Link gradually moved his hand under the desk and places it directly on Rhett's thigh, making the taller man flinch slightly from the sudden touch of the smaller man. Link slowly starts to let his fingers dance upon Rhett's leg, sensually teasing him by going up and down, across it. 

Link slowly moves his hand to Rhett's inner thigh as he continues to stare over at the camera. 

Link glances over at his friend who seems a little flustered, which makes Link smile because his plan seems to be working perfectly. 

"S-S-So Link, y-you r-r-ready", Rhett stutters out, trying to ignore the placement of his friend's hand. 

Link continues to paw at his best friend's leg, moving closer up to Rhett's dick. He starts to feel the warmth of it through his jeans as he begins to softly stroke his fingers across it. 

"Can we stop for a second?", Rhett blurts out as he gets up out of his chair and walks away. 

Link immediately follows Rhett back into their office. As soon as Link walked into the room, he heard the door slam behind him. He turned around to see Rhett standing before him. 

Rhett immediately grabbed Link and threw him against the wall. 

"If you want to fuck me just ask", Rhett says in a stern voice, his hot breath hitting Link in the face. 

Rhett hovers over Link as he continues to have him pinned to the wall. 

"So my planned worked", Link says with a smirk. 

"Yeah it did", Rhett's voice forceful as his right hand lightly wraps itself around Link's throat. 

An unbreakable smile grows across Link's face. "Than say it" 

Rhett immediately brings his intense stare to meet Link's gaze. He moves in closer to Link, pressing his groin against Link's. 

"You make me so hard", Rhett says in a forceful tone. 

"Okay than", Link says. "Now let me take care of that for you" 

Link immediately slides down to his knees. He reaches his hands up and begins to undo Rhett's jeans as he lets them fall to the floor. He starts to palm at the other man, feeling his aroused self through the soft material of his underwear, before bringing them down and revealing his friend's large erect cock to the fresh office air. Link begins to stroke Rhett, up and down, sensually teases him with his mouth. He dances his tongue over the tip of Rhett's dick before sliding him into his mouth. Link sucks Rhett, continuously. He releases Rhett out of his mouth as he squeezes the tip of him. Link takes a moment to glance up at his friend who looks back down at him. Link goes back to the cock in his hand and takes Rhett back in his mouth. Rhett brings his hands to Link's hair and begins to push his friend into his crotch, making him deep throat him. 

Rhett throws his head back in pure ecstasy. "O-Ooh fuck", he says through gritted teeth. "O-O-Ohh G-God. I-I'm gonna cum" 

Rhett reaches down and taps Link on the top of his head. Link, once again, releases Rhett from his mouth. 

Link continues to kneel in front of his friend, facing Rhett's massive cock. 

Rhett proceeds to take himself in his own hands. He strokes himself the rest of the way as he briskly finishes all over Link's face, as he lets out a series of moan. Rhett's cum covers the lens of Link's glasses and even getting in his hair. It begins to drip down Link's face and over his lips. Link licks his lips, cleaning the white sticky substance off, before standing back on his feet. 

Rhett immediately grabs Link's face in his hands as he pulls Link into him, placing a kiss on his freshly came onto lips. Rhett pulls away and looks down at Link, using his thumbs to wrap the cum from Link's glasses. 

Immediately met with the crystal blue eyes of his friend, he places another kiss on his lips. 

Rhett meets Link's gaze. "I love you so much", Rhett says as he softly rubs Link's face. 

"I love you too Rhett", Link says with a smile. 

Rhett's hands immediately travel to Link's waist as he slips his fingers in the edge if his jeans and pulls Link into him. "Tonight I wanna ride you so hard like I never have before" 

Link lets out a slight chuckle before leaning up into Rhett and pressing his lips to his. 

Rhett and Link take a moment to stare into each other's eyes as Rhett reaches his hand up and wipes the cum out of Link's hair. 

"We still have a show to do", Link says before walking to the door and placing his hand on the handle. 

Rhett watches Link walk away for a second, his gaze instantly on Link's ass, almost like it's calling out his name. Rhett walks up to Link and gives him a quick tap on the ass, making Link shudder, before they both walk out together, hand in hand, and finish recording the show.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to always be your mythical best!!!!


End file.
